Crazy For You
by NicoleBloodLust
Summary: When Bella picks Edward over Jacob he fells like his whole world is falling. But when Bella’s long lost twin sister that was taken by birth comes back does jacob fall for her?
1. Broken

Prolog

When Bella picks Edward over Jacob he fells like his whole world is falling. But when Bella's long lost twin sister that was taken by birth, because she is different then her sister and the other humans. She is a witch that hunts down vampires on her list. But when she touches them she copies there powers and even where wolf. Her name is Cola Swan.

Jacobs POV

Chapter 1

**The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time  
I am here still waiting though i still have my doubts  
I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out**

" Jacob I'm sorry I did not mean for you to find out this way… but im in love with Edward. He asked me to be his wife and I said yes." Bella said. Why is this happening to me the girl of my dreams is in love with that blood sucker and I cant do anything about it. "Why.. he left you and now you going running back to him. I don't get you Bella"

**I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain there is healing  
In your name I find meaning**

" Cause Jake I'm IN LOVE with him I need him in my life he is my life you are my sun and a good friend to me." I cant take this any more I just ran for the woods and phased to the wolf I am. And I started to run as far away I can from her.

**So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you**

**The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head  
I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead  
I still see your reflection inside of my eyes  
That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life**

Why is it that I never get the girl am I not good enough am I meant to be alone for ever… will I ever find my other half? Why did Bella not love me the way she loves Edward I would giver her everything. I could giver kids.

**I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
with a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you**

**I'm hangin' on another day  
Just to see what you will throw my way  
And I'm hanging on to the words you say  
You said that I will be ok**

**The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone  
I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home**


	2. Slipped Away

**Jacob POV**

It's been a week since I last talked to Bella I have not wanted anything to do with Bella. I don't even know why I'm even thinking her name. For now on ill call Bella B I don't even want to think about her. To day I have to go to school so ill try to keep my mind off her. I was taking the rabbit to school today and on the radio the song Slipped Away by Avail Lavgne was playing I could not help but to sing along.

**_Na na  
Na na na na na_**

**_I miss you  
Miss you so bad  
I don't forget you  
Oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_**

**_[Chorus]_**

**_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same oh_**

**_Na na  
Na na na na na_**

**_I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't oh oh oh oh oh  
I hope you can hear me  
Cause I remember it clearly_**

**_[Bridge]_**

**_I've had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake it  
It happened you passed by_**

**_Now your gone  
Now your gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back_**

**_Now your gone  
Now your gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somehow you're not coming back_**

**_[Chorus x 2]_**

**_Na na  
Na na na na na  
I miss you_**

It was the truth I did miss her a lot but I cant live my life always thinking abut her when she is in another mans arms all the time. So this song is meant for me to let her go. Who am I kidding I'm going to still be in love with her. When I get to school I see there is a new motorcycle in the parking lot. The plats said "Bit3 m3" that is new. As I walk in the billing I try to avoid everyone but with my luck I couldn't Quil saw me and it sucked so I ran in to a class room away from him. But I bumped in to someone. She looked like Bella. "Bella what are you doing here?" she looked at me like I had to heads. " Umm do I know you and my name is not Bella my name is Cola."

OMG I think I just imported on her……

* * *

**Ok this is my second chapter and i will post the third when i get some reviews.**

**________**

**____**

**__**

**_**

**_________**

**_____**

**__  
_**

**xD**


	3. New Girl

_Previously: _

_But I bumped in to someone. She looked like Bella. "Bella what are you doing here?" she looked at me like I had two heads. " Umm do I know you and my name is not Bella my name is Cola."_

_OMG I think I just imported on her……_

* * *

**Cola POV**

Ahh I hate starting in new schools I also thought that this I was done with my fuckin missions I'm sick of using my power to kill people. They told me that I have a family and everything and they said that they are in Forks. They sent me to forks and guess what they have me where I have to meet the alpha of the wolf pack. That is why they have me going to school on the reservation instead on having me go to forks high to meet my sister and family. I was too lost in my own thought I did not know that some one bumped in to me. "Bella what are you doing here?" umm who is Bella…. " Umm do I know you and my name is not Bella my name is Cola." I said but he just stared at me. Until he finally said something " Oh I'm sorry you look like some one that I know any way I'm Jacob Black. Did you just move here?" Damn he talks a lot already " Yeah I just moved here I live on the reservations by my self and it is nice to meet you Jacob black but I think that we got to go to class." " What class do you have first?" " Music, Math, Lunch Science and Reverse Engineering." "Damn I have lunch and math with you so ill see you then. Bye Cola." " Bye Jacob"

**Music Class:**

In Music class they was having us sing our choice of music I chose Over-Rated by Alexz Johnson.

**You think it's cool, just cause they're telling you  
You gotta have it, then you'll never miss it at all  
You need the thrill, just cause it's killing you  
You're so close, so don't take it too far  
**

I remember when I first herd it. When I had to spend the night in jail cause I got cough vandalizing a billboard.

**Where there's smoke you'll find a mirror  
It's over-rated  
I've watched it fade  
So please don't give in  
Don't forget what you believe in  
It's over-rated  
It's not worth chasing  
Don't you know that  
You'll love to love and then you'll hate it**

I remember what happened that prick made me sing in front to a whole crowd that wanted rock music so I was singing this song cause it was perfect.

**Love and lost and everything between  
It's perfect, it's poison that made me fall  
You want it bad  
Don't want it to skip away  
It's too fast  
It's gonna drag you down**

Great everyone is looking at me like I have two heads…

**Where there's smoke you'll find a mirror  
It's over-rated  
I've watched it fade  
So please don't give in  
Don't forget what you believe in  
It's over-rated  
It's not worth chasing  
Don't you know that  
You'll love to love and then you'll hate it**

**Coming close now, not any clearer  
With every breath you're going deeper  
But I will pull you back to me**

**It's over-rated  
I've watched it fade  
So please don't give in  
Don't forget what you believe in  
It's over-rated  
It's not worth chasing  
Don't you know that  
You'll love to love and then you'll hate it**

**Wait it looks like they are enjoying it…**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh..**

**It's over-rated(over-rated)  
And it's over-rated(over-rated)  
It's over-rated(over-rated)  
It's over-rated(over-rated)  
You learn to love and then you'll hate it  
You learn to love and then you'll hate it  
It's over-rated**

Yay I'm done… everyone is still looking at me..

"Cola I think you should play in the talent show on Monday next week. I want you to sing another song two by the way." The teacher said

**It seems all of these words couldn't be further from the truth**

**How did I get here? What did I do?**

**Your eyes, telling me lie**

**And making me find myself**

**While you have your agenda, a life to pursue**

**So please,**

**Let me be free from you.**

**And please, let me be free**

**I can face the truth.**

**I'm blind to all of your colors**

**That used to be rainbow then**

**My eyes, where did the go to?**

**Why disappear?**

**It's hard to be all alone**

**I never got through your disguise**

**I guess I'll just go, and face all my fear**

**So please,**

**Let me be free from you**

**And please, let me be free**

**I can face the truth.**

Put down your world

**Just for one night**

**Pick me again**

**So please,**

**Let me be free from you**

**And please, let me be free**

**I can face the truth**

" That was very nice song Cola I think you should really think about being in the talent show." I think about it.

**Math:**

I walk in to the classroom and see that Jacob is already in a seat and there was an empty seat there too. And the rest were full with students. I ignored there stars and the teacher Mr. Anderson told me to go sit next to Jacob so I took my seat.

As the teacher is talking I was thinking on what songs to sing the music teacher Miss. Johnson wanted me to do about three songs so I have one in mind that ill sing but not the other two it will come to me. I was not paying any attention to class I already took Trig. The next thing I kno there is a sheet of paper with some one eslths hand writhing on it

(**Jacob** & _Cola_)

**So how was you first class oh yeah you sing beautifully.**

_What are you doing stalking me now?_

**No I walked passed the music room to go to the bathroom. But you never answered my question.**

_The class was really good I enjoyed it a lot._

**That's good so why are you not taking notes?**

_I already took Trig at my old school _

**Oh that's cool that you would not mind helping me then. Oh yeah there is a barn fire by First beach La Push you should come.**

**I'll think about it… and why should I help you? Little boy :PLittle boy really I'll show you who is little what are you 5'5" little girl ;)**

_WOW nice come back I'm 5'7" little boy and I might show up at that barn fire =]_

With that the bell rang YAY time for lunch. "Hey Cola do you want to eat lunch with me and my friends?" wow why is Jacob being this nice to me he does not…. Oh shit he is a where wolf….

" Umm Jacob can me and you talk some where privet for a minute. If not I can talk to you about it later." " No we can talk now if you want but where do you want to talk?" I grab his arm and bring him to a empty class room. " Jacob Black tell me the truth to this are you one of the members to the where wolf pack if so are you the Alpha?" " Ok Cola I'm not going to lie yes I am a where wolf and no I'm not the Alpha I'm the second in command. How did you know what I am?" "Did your Alpha ever tell you that there was going to be some one checking up on them?" " No he said nothing why?" " I just wanted to know I need to get a meeting with this alpha Jacob I'll still go to the barn fire with you but I still need to meet him. Ok so lets talk about this later its time for lunch and your probably hungry." He just laughed at that. We sat at the table with his friends and Jacob went around the table introducing them. " ok this is Quil, Seth, Leah Seth's sister , Embry and this is will meet the rest at the barn fire." They all just looked at me Leah look like she wanted to kill me. Damn thank god I'm a witch. " Is there some there wrong Leah?" she just looked away and did not say anything. She has such strong hat for me and I don't know why. " umm Jacob I'll talk to you later .I…I have to go" I did not give him any time to reply I just left and went to the music room and play the guitar and started to sing.

**Suppose that I missed you  
Suppose that I cared.  
And suppose that I've spent all my nights running scared  
And suppose that I was never there.**

**And my eyes are screaming for the sight of you  
And tonight I'm dreaming of all the things that we've been through  
And I can't hold on to you.  
So I guess I feel lonely, too.**

**Suppose we were happy,  
Suppose it was true.  
And suppose there were cold nights,  
But we somehow made it through  
And suppose that I'm nothing without you.**

**And my eyes are screaming for the sight of you  
And tonight I'm dreaming of all the things that we've been through  
And I can't hold on to you.  
So I guess I feel lonely, too.**

**Slow way down,  
This break down's eating me alive.  
And I'm tired, this fight is fighting to survive.**

**Tell me a secret, (I want it)  
Tell me a story, (I need it)  
I'll listen attentively,  
I'll stay awake all night.  
Allow me to whisper (so softly)  
There's nothing I did mean (please help me)  
But it's in my body  
It's strong enough to fight (Let's make this right)  
Please help me make this right.**

**Suppose that I was wrong,  
Suppose you were here.  
And suppose that I reached out and caught your tears  
And suppose this fight just disappeared.**

**My eyes are screaming for the sight of you  
And tonight I'm dreaming of all the things that we've been through  
And I can't hold on to you.  
So I guess I feel lonely, too.**

By the time I finished I realized that I was not alone. " How long have you been there Jacob?"

**Jacob POV**

" What the hell Leah was that for you don't have to be a bitch to every one you meet" " Jacob how sick are you she looks like Bella." " LEAH THAT IS MY FUCKIN IMPORT OK SO NEXT TIME YOU GOING TO BE A BITCH AND SAY SHIT LIKE THAT TO ME THEN DONK OK YOU STUCK UP BITCH!" " WHAT EVER YOU FUCKIN SAY YOU LITTLE PRIC!" After that I just walked out looking for Cola. Then I walked by the music room and heard playing and singing.

**Suppose that I missed you  
Suppose that I cared.  
And suppose that I've spent all my nights running scared  
And suppose that I was never there.**

She has the most beautiful voice I stayed there until she was done. With out her turning around she said, "How long have you been there Jacob?" " I been here since you started the whole song. Don't lesson to Leah she is still mad about some one that broke my heart." " Sorry to here that some one broke your heart but we have to go the bell is going to ring soon."

* * *

**Sorry it took me long to up date. ummm enjoy my ohter storys review and tell me if you like it hate it of love it.**

**:Nicole:**

**Play List**

**Over-Rated - Alexz Johnson**

**Pretend - Secondhand Serenade**

**Suppose - Secondhand Sernade**


	4. Two Is Better Then One

**Jacob POV**

When I was with Cola all the pain that Bella put me through just gone its like she takes all my pain away. Well she is my import and I already love her but she does not know that I love her yet.

" So your going to be in the talent show?" I wanted to know so that maybe she would tell me what songs she is going to sing. Maybe I can sing one song with her.

" Yeah I was in a band for a little bit it was an all girls band and we were called Hell Hath No Fury." She said looking straight a head. Why wont she look at me?

"Oh why did you name the band that."

"well its kinda a long story it started with a girl who got her heart broken by her cheating boy friend and it just became that I miss them though."

" So what songs are you going to sing?"

" Umm I thing first I'm going to sing I hate this song by Secondhand Serenade and since I get to do two other songs I'm going to do Over-Rated by Alexz Johnson and then umm It's Not Over by Secondhand Serenade." Wow she is going to do some good songs.

**Cola POV**

I still don't know if I can really trust him but I feel like I can talk to him about anything..

**Leah POV**

WOW I can't believe that Jacob and I got in to a fight over that thing that looks like Bella. I swear to god if she brakes his heart too Ill rip her head off. And I don't fuckin care if he likes her. I mean that she is his import that is no importance to me. She does not matter to me she is nothing.

**Jacob POV**

" Hey Cola why don't you do Two Is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls and Taylor Swift."

" Why I don't have any one to sing with me un less you want to. Wate a minute is that why you asked me about that song?"

"Yeah so do you want to do it?"

" Ok meet me in the Music room after class."

**RING**

" I have to go to my next class so meet me in the music room."

When she left everything went by very slow but finally it was time to go to the music room.

" Ready here is your sheet and you start."

"Ok"

**(Jacob **Cola _Both)_

**I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life  
And I thought hey  
You know this could be something  
Coz everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing**

_Maybe its true, that I cant live without you  
Well maybe two is better than one  
Theres so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two, is better than one_

I remember every look upon your face,  
**The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste**  
**You make it hard for breathing  
**_Coz when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everythings okay  
And finally now, were leaving_

_And maybe its true, that I cant live without you  
Well maybe two is better than one  
Theres so much time, to figure out the rest of my life_  
**And you've already got me coming undone**  
_And I'm thinking two, is better than one_

Yeah yeah.

**I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life  
And I thought hey  
**  
_And maybe its true, that I cant live without you  
Well maybe two is better than one  
Theres so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
_**And youve already got me coming undone  
And Im thinking**_**  
**_  
_Oooh I cant live without you  
Coz baby two is better than one  
Theres so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
But Ive figured out with all thats said and done  
That two, is better than one_

_Two. Is better than one_

" Wow Cola that was really good I think we should do that song last it was perfect."

"Alright I think we should practice a lot before the talent show."

" Ok just tell me when and ill be there."

" Ok tomorrow at lunch ant then again after school ok"

"Ok that will be fine"

* * *

**i know that this is not long but im running out of ideas for this story so if u have any idea let me know and ill put them in the next chapter. Revew plz tell me it you love it hate it or dont care for it.**

**:Nicole:**


	5. Authors Note

I would like to thank Artemis-moongoddess89 for her ideas but I think that I'm not going to continue any of my stores do to the fact that I have had no time to write and every time I pick up a pen I think of my ex boyfriend. He was my inspiration of my stores… and to make it even better my grandma is diein so when I have time and when I have the inspiration to write again I will. But until then take care. For the people who like my stores I will update when I get some inspiration. And you might hate me for another Authors note but yeah.

Xx Nicole


End file.
